What she did for love
by fangsoffury08
Summary: A end to the curse but what will be the price? rated mature for possible character death and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**What She did for Love**

**Chapter 1: Letters**

**Summary: An end to the curse but what will be the price to pay?**

**Warning: Adult situations, may be lemon may not haven't decided yet, and possible character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters affiliated with it, although I do wish that I owned Sexy Kyo!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Tohru hummed to herself as she stirred the pot simmering on the stove, her thoughts chaotic, though her face showed no emotion. She pulled the spoon out of the pot and set it gently down onto a small plate, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out three bowls. She turned, walked over to the table and set them in three specific places, her heart clenched in pain. She lightly caressed the table around the bowls, her fingers followed the grain of the wood.

'I'm doing this for you.' She thought sadly.

She turned back to the stove where the stew was bubbling cheerily. She sniffed slightly and gabbed two hot pads off their hooks, then grabbed the pot, the steam caused dots of perspiration to form on her face. Once she had placed the pot on the table, she looked around her, her eyes filled with tears as memories bombarded her, thoughts of her family hit her hard. She slowly turned and seemed to drift up the stairs to her room, her steps soft and light.

When she reached her room, she lightly closed the door and locked it with a soft click. She leaned against the door, her head rested against the cool wood, her heartbeat thundered mercilessly. She painfully straightened, her back stiffening in determination, her head held high. She walked over to her desk, to where five pieces of paper and five white envelopes waited for her. She picked up her pen, her mind raced for the words to say as she began her letters.

'This is going to take a while.' She thought miserably.

_Yuki,_

_My dear Yuki, what can I say to ease your pain? Probably not much, but I will try my best. You have become such a wonderful person, you have finally managed to find out who you really are. I have found a way to free you, totally and completely, for you to live the normal life that you so wished for. I made my decision and I will go through with it, the cure should be motion by the time you read this, my brother. You, you took me in when I was alone, you gave me everything I needed. Everything you did made me so very happy. You gave me the family I never thought I could have after mom died. You deserve happiness and you will get it, this is my gift to you, the gift of your freedom for my life. Give your brother a chance, he cares about you. Good-bye Yuki._

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Tohru smiled sadly as she laid down her pen and gently folded the paper. She placed it into a envelope and sealed it. Her hands shook as she wrote Yuki's name in a elegant hand. She wiped at her eyes as the name became blurry and sat the envelope beside a ragged blue hat. 

'No! No crying yet, plenty of time for that later! When he's got me.' she admonished herself with a slight shudder. She took a deep shuddering breath as she fought for control.

She then picked up her pen, her fingers caressed the blank piece of paper as she thought of what she would say. When she had her thoughts in order she began to write.

_Shigure,_

_Thank you so much for everything. I know that you didn't want me to do this, but this was my choice. I ma so happy that I have finally found a way to help everyone. Don not feel guilty over helping me, even had I not asked you to take me to him I would have found another way. Tell Hatori that he will be free to love again for the curse will be broken and he will never have to hurt someone he loves again. If you could tell Ayame that his younger brother will need him and to be patient Yuki will understand. To the younger ones, just tell them that I love them and that's why I did what I did. I will be eternally grateful for all you and your family has given me. I hope you all find love._

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Tohru sniffed and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. She then folded the letter, her hands shook even more and with the same elegant scrawl she wrote Shigure's name on the stark white envelope. Her heart ached for those who would receive those heart wrenching letters, the last letters of Tohru Honda to her family. She could only hope that they would understand and be able to pick themselves up, especially Yuki. She knew that he had loved her as a man loves a woman, but she had not felt the same, she was in love with Kyo. Kyo on the other hand could not or would not love her, he felt that he wasn't good enough for someone to love. This was the only way she could save him from being caged as well as save the others.

'Only three more to go.'

Tohru stood and moaned softly in pain. Her body ached with a bone deep ache, and she wondered what was to come. She glided over to her window and looked up into the cloudless night sky. The moonlight poured in bathing her in its soft glow, as though it sought to comfort her. It made the tears on her pale cheeks glisten and shine like stars.

'I hope you're not mad mom, and give me the courage to do this please.' She prayed sliently.

She looked down when she heard voices coming up the driveway and saw two darker haired men walking up with an orange haired man. None of them noticed her in the window as they walked up, her heart in her eyes for all to see. She heard Kyo yell something at Yuki, and smiled with the other man just waved him off in annoyance. She also noticed how Shigure's shoulders were slumped in defeat, and knew that he was thinking of what was to come.

"Tohru! We're home!" called a young masculine voice.

"Ok! Go ahead and eat, dinners on the table!" she called back. She forced her voice to sound cheerful, she didn't want them to worry. She heard footsteps outside her door as one or both of the boys walked by on their way to their rooms.

"Are you sure?" asked a rough voice outside her door.

"Yes Kyo! Now go eat!" she replied back through the door as her heart thundered madly.

Tohru knew that Kyo wanted to say more but knew that he wouldn't. She heard him sigh and then his retreating footsteps as he stomped back to the kitchen. Oh how she longed to join them, but she had made her decision and she would go through with it, it was now time to pay the piper in full. Slowly she walked back to her desk to finish the dreaded letters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shigure are you sure that we should eat without Miss. Honda?" asked Yuki, his voice soft and concern showed in his violet eyes.

"I'm sure, plus didn't she say to go ahead?" Shigure smiled at the younger man his expression the same as always but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was scared, for Tohru who was walking the line between life and death, for the two other men with him who had no idea what was going on, and for himself who knew what was going on but didn't know the exact details.

"…" Yuki looked at the older man, his eyes uncertain as he searched the other mans eyes. He slowly sat down at his place and looked at Kyo who stood by the door his eyes on the stairs.

"Kyo come on," Shigure called softly to him.

Kyo glanced over at him, then back to the stairs as if trying to decide on what to do.

"What ever!" he exclaimed suddenly.

He knew something was up but he just didn't know what. Shigure was not his normal annoying, perverted self, and the tension in the room was thick enough he could cut it with a knife. Shigure almost sighed with relief when the Neko sat down at his place and dipped himself a bowl.

'Tohru I don't know what we have to do, but right now its up to you, good luck.' The dog thought sadly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru placed the last letter with the other four, tears ran unchecked down her pale face. She laid her head in her hands and cried silently, finally letting go, she felt as though she was being torn into. She didn't want to go, but there was no going back now. Finally when all her tears were spent she stood slowly and gathered the letters in her hands and placed a ragged, blue hat on her head. She walked silently over to her door and quietly unlocked it. Three of the letters she held would not leave that house. Tohru eased the door open and she peered out, her eyes searched for any sign of Yuki or Kyo. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she eased out into the hallway, her steps were silent. When she reached the door she was searching for, she gently opened it and stepped inside.

She smiled when she saw how neat and tidy the room was, all except the bed. The bed was a tangled mess of silken sheets and a fluffy comforter. She walked over to the bed and quickly made the bed, her efficient hands smoothed out every wrinkle. When that was finished, she sat the white envelope on the pillow, Yuki's name stood out among the whiteness, and beside it she sat the ragged blue hat. She kissed the hat gently and smiled a watery smile as she walked back out the door closing it as she went.

'Thank you for saving me so long ago.'

The next room she came to was not a bedroom, it was a library. She gently slid open the door and walked inside. Her eyes took in all the books, papers, and pens scattered about the room and nearly laughed at the disarray Shigure worked in. She reached out and gently stroked the smooth spine of the books as she passed, her gaze loving. She placed Shigure's letter by his computer where he was sure to find it.

'Thank you.' She thought as she walked back out.

The next room she came to was the one she hated most to leave. She opened the door and grinned when she saw the mess. She stopped down and picked up some books from the floor on her way to his bed. She reached out with hands that shook uncontrollably and smoothed the wrinkles from the covers, when finished she placed a small kiss onto the white envelope and placed it onto his pillow. She felt her heart clench when she saw a photo on his dresser, it was a photo of the whole family. She was in the center with Yuki and Kyo on either side the rest crowded in, everyone was happy and laughing.

'They will be like that again, only without me.'

Finally, she glided out of his room her steps silent but filled with sadness and heartache. She made her way to the back door and slid out. Her next stop would be Arisa's and Saki's mailboxes. She knew she couldn't face them for fear they would find out and try to stop her. When she made it to the main road, she was surprised to find someone waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kyo's Letter**

**Warning:** possible character death and all that mess kind of dark

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything other than my own plot do not sue i only have a few pennies and those are for me to buy soda so yeah no taking my money!

When she made it to the main road she was surprised to find someone waiting for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Shigure, I know something is up! What the hell is it?" demanded Kyo angrily. He slammed his spoon down onto the table his gaze deadly as he glared at the older man.

"Yes, what is going on?" Yuki asked softly. He placed his own spoon down as he stared at the older man coldly.

Shigure had been waiting for this, he knew what he wanted to say, but now that it was here, he didn't know what to say. He looked at the two young men who sat with him, their glares identical, and tears poured from his eyes. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other in amazement, then looked back to the crying man in front of them, their eyes filled with fear.

'What is going on?' thought Yuki worriedly. He couldn't move, it was as though his body was paralyzed, he couldn't do anything but wait.

'This ain't good.' Thought Kyo anxiously.

"The curse will be broken soon," the older man sobbed helplessly. Kyo and Yuki stared at him, the sadness in his voice worried them, wasn't it a good thing that the curse would be broken?

"What's wrong then?" demanded Kyo.

"The price may be too much to pay."

"What?" asked Yuki softly. His heart pounded with fear.

"Go to your rooms and you'll understand."

Kyo looked at him questioningly as he stood, his thoughts chaotic and jumbled, his eyes never left the dogs eyes. He was so distracted he didn't even notice when Yuki stood, his expression one was one of horror, but Kyo did hear what he said.

"NO! Please Kami NOT HER!!" whispered Yuki.

Kyo understood that, he gasped and took off through the house towards Tohru's room. His desperation to reach her gave him speed. Yuki was hot on his heels. He threw open the door, only to find a dark, empty room.

"NO!!!!!" screamed Kyo, unable to believe what he was seeing.

'She's gone! She can't be gone!' he thought frantically as tears poured down his cheeks, and his legs collapsed under him. He fell to his knees, his shoulders shook with the power of his sobs.

Yuki stumbled out of her room and headed for him own, unwilling to show his own anguish in front of the Neko. He felt as though he had been punched in the gut, he couldn't seem catch his breath. When he reached his door, he fumbled blindly for the knob, scared to see what was beyond the door, but he needed to know. When he opened his door, the first thing that caught his eye was the ragged, blue hat that sat on his bed. He recognized that hat and knew what it meant. He felt his heart clench and felt as though someone were trying to rip it from his chest. His tears fell uncontrollably as he reached out with hands that shook, and grasped the small hat in his hands, the same hat that he had given away so long ago. That was when he noticed the little letter sitting on his pillow, and the hat fell from his hands to land at his feet. He reached out and picked up the little letter, and he sat down on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he cried. He knew everything was true, that this time she was gone for good, this time he couldn't go after her and save her. Finally, when the tears had subsided, he opened up the letter and began to read the Tohru's last words to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kyo unable to believe or unwilling to believe, that she had gone rushed to his room, and stopped when he saw the white envelope that graced his pillow. He was scared, he didn't know what to do as he eased into his room. He smiled a small smile when he noticed she had tidied up some. He walked over to his bed, his heart thundered madly as he looked at the little white letter. He reached out with hands that shook, his palms sweaty as he neared it. He picked up the little letter and sat on his bed and opened it. Once he had pulled the paper out of the envelope he began to read.

_Kyo,_

_My dear Kyo, I know you are probably angry that I have left. I'm sorry to make you feel that way. I wanted to tell you how I felt before I left, but I know that you would not have listened or had you listened you would not have let me go. I love you, and I have for a long time now. What I'm doing is freeing all of you to love, and be loved in return. I don't know exactly what is in store for me but I do know hat I'll do what ever it takes, no matter what you and everyone else will be free. Kyo, please understand, I'm doing this because I want to, I want to save you, because I love you all and I want you to have the lives that you all dream about. So, I will do what it takes, no matter how long or painful it will be. I love you and I'm so happy that I was able to love you, and be a part of your family. Thank you so much Kyo._

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Kyo reread the letter several times, each time his heart clenched painfully. He crumpled the letter in his fist as his anger grew along with his determination. He turned and ran out his door and down the hall towards Yuki's room.

'I WILL NOT LOSE HER! I WILL GET THE CHANCE TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL!' he thought frantically as he threw open the door to Yuki's room.

Yuki looked up when his door was thrown open, surprised to find Kyo standing there, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Yuki quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and face, and glared at the other man.

"What do you want?" demanded Yuki weakly.

"I intend to go after her."

"What!!"

"I am going to fight Akito and bring her back, but I need back up."

"But…."

"I'm going to ask the rest of us, but if you are there with me, they'll come to," growled Kyo impatiently.

"I can't go against him and you know that!"

"Yes you can! If Tohru can, then you can." Snapped Kyo angrily.

'I know he's right, but I'm scared.' Thought Yuki anxiously. 'But Tohru stood up to him even though she was scared, for Momiji, and now again for us.'

"Who do we start with?" asked Yuki, determination in his eyes.

'We will get her back.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"My little monster, are you ready to break the curse?" asked a tall, thin, dark haired man in a sickening sweet voice. He smiled when he saw the girl flinch at his voice, and her eyes come up to meet his with fear.

"I need to make another stop, then I'll be ready." She replied her voice steady and firm, as determination came into her eyes. She looked at the man before her and wanted to cry, she knew that she was in for a great deal of pain from him but she would do what ever was necessary.

"Where do you need to go?" sneered Akito angrily.

"Arisa Uotani's house, please."

"Get in the car."

Tohru flinched at the anger in Akito's voice, but she walked toward him her head held high. Akito smiled when she came to him, and he opened the car door and slid inside, there he waited for her to sit down beside him.

'She can't break the curse, only the cursed can do that. The only problem is she has made them feel special which is giving the power to break it should they decide to, and for that she must be punished.' Akito thought evilly.

"Take us to her friends house." Ordered Akito to the driver.

When the car was finally in motion, he turned to look at the woman in the car with him, who was looking out the window sadly, his thoughts were on all the ways that he would punish her. He reached out and gently caressed the soft skin of her face and neck, and saw how her pulse jumped in fear at his touch. Suddenly the car stopped, and he growled in frustration at the interuption.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"We're here."

"Fine! Monster get out and do what ever you need to do, then get back here!" ordered Akito harshly.

"Yes Akito."

Tohru quickly opened the door and looked up at Saki's house, her heart thundered painfully as she walked up to the mailbox. She opened the door on the mailbox and inside she placed two letters within, the last two of the five that she had wrote. She looked up at the house as the tears threatened to come once again, and smiled a watery smile.

'I'm so sorry about having to leave like this, be safe.' She thought sadly.

She turned and walked back towards the black car that waited for her, and the angry man that waited inside. With every step she took towards the car the heavier her heart became, and the more forlorn she felt. Once back inside the car, she wanted to run away to get away from the man that she was now with.

"We don't have to go any where else, I took care of everything." Tohru said with a shudder. She looked at the man beside her with disdain, and gave a light shudder of fear.

"Good." Akito replied. He had seen the shudder and the look and he wasn't happy about it, the girl should be worshiping the ground he walked upon, not looking at him as if he were an insect that was nothing to her.

"Back to the house." Ordered Akito.

'Back to your punishment and eventual death. As well as my own personal satisfaction.' He thought happily.

Tohru could only shudder at the sound of his voice and the undisguised malice in it.

Hey everyone second chapie out! This is great, this is my second fan fic and i was wondering how i was doing i am not entirely sure how i am going to be doing the next chapter, i have finals all this week so updates may be a little bit slow but if you could review i would love it especially if you have any ideas that i could use! thanks

fangsoffury08


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arisa's letter**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, no do I make money from writing this story.

**Warning:** there is extreme violence in this chapter and fairly explicit torture, if you don't like that kind of thing then you probably should not read, and there will be adult situations and possible rape, but I DO NOT like rape so it won't be real descriptive. Like I said you don't like that kind of thing then don't read, you have been warned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The next day:

Kyo woke up to a beautiful, sunny day, it was as if nothing had happened just last night, as though his life had not been turned up side down in a matter of minutes. He quickly got up, and got dressed, his thoughts already on what his plan of action would be. He knew he stood a fairly good chance of getting everyone to work with him, especially since he had Yuki on his side, but he was still nervous, afraid that the Zodiacs fear of Akito would over ride their desire to help the one who loved them. He quickly made his way down to the kitchen to find Yuki waiting for him, his silver hair mussed, his clothes rumpled as though he had slept in them. Yuki looked at Kyo when he walked in, the shadows in his eyes apparent as he nodded his head in a greeting.

"Where's Shigure?" asked Kyo. He knew that Shigure had sat in the kitchen and cried well into the night, but at some point he had stumbled his way out of there, but after that he didn't know.

"Probably in his library, you know that its his haven." Yuki answered quietly. He sat down at the table and looked expectantly at the Neko.

Much to Yuki's surprise, Kyo didn't go running off to find the dog, instead he sat down across from him with a heartfelt sigh. Kyo looked at Yuki and sighed again as he ran his hands through his already rumpled hair, causing it to stand on end.

"Who do you intend to talk with other than Shigure, today at least?" asked Yuki.

"Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and probably Hatori." Kyo replied softly. He thought about all the times Tohru had been there for him or his family, all the love she had shown them with just a single smile. He was determined to fight for her, and get her back no matter what it took, and even if the rest of the family wouldn't fight.

"You know that Kisa will stand with us, and Momiji as well. Hiro probably will just to please Kisa. The one that I would worry about is Hatori."

"Yeah, I know." Kyo whispered. "Bu I have to try, for Tohru's sake."

Yuki could only stare at the young man across from him, he had never seen that look of steady resolve on Kyo's face. His eyes were lit up with determination, and Yuki knew, he was thinking though his plans, figuring out how best to get her back. This was not the boy Kyo had been, this was the man that Tohru had helped form, the man that was going after the woman he loved with everything he had. Yuki jumped, startled out of his thoughts as Kyo suddenly stood.

"Wha…." Stuttered Yuki.

"Lets go talk to Shigure."

Yuki looked up at Kyo in amazement and realized just how much Kyo was willing to give for Tohru, his own life if it came down to it. He nodded in agreement and gracefully got to his feet, his thoughts ran through his mind like a hurricane, but his face showed no emotion.

'He loves her and she loves him, I guess I finally lost to that damn cat!' thought Yuki wryly as he followed Kyo up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Tohru screamed in agony as the leather hit her back again, and again with a sickening slap, her body arched against the pain. Akito watched as her face contorted in pain and sweat ran down her body. He watched as her chocolate brown eyes glazed over in pain and her body tensed and arched away. Finally, he stopped, dropping the whip to his side as he walked closer. He knew that if he undid the chains that held her, she would fall to the floor, but he wasn't quite done with her yet, he walked over and looked her in the face. He smiled when he saw the fear in her pain glazed eyes, and knew that she had figured out his game.

"You lied to me to get me here, and now you're going to kill me, right?" rasped Tohru weakly.

"Yes but I'm not done toying with you yet."

Akito looked her up and down as he noted the tattered remains of her shirt that still clung to her body. He grinned a evil grin as his eyes lit up with a new idea. He walked away, towards the door and called out into the hallway. Soon a servant appeared, and her horror filled gasp echoed through the room.

"Bring me a healing potion, the one that will heal her completely in a matter of seconds." Ordered Akito as he ignored the servants terror.

"Yes sir." Replied the servant as she scurried away. She knew better than to tell Hatori, if she did she would be where that young lady was right now.

Akito turned back to where Tohru hung limply in her chains, he could hear her raspy breath, and could hear a moan of pain every now and then. He walked over and looked at her back, the bloody gashes were deep and ugly, and the tattered remains of her shirt stuck into the angry wounds. He grinned as he reached out and grasped the top of her shirt and ripped it from her body, her screams of pain as it was ripped from the angry gashes and moved her body, echoed through the room causing Akito to laugh at her pain.

"How did that feel, my little monster?"

Tohru could only moan in response, her chestnut tresses hung limply around her face drenched in sweat as her head hung low. Akito smiled and grabbed a handful of her sweaty hair and yanked her head back painfully, bringing her hair to her wounds, then he pushed the hair into the wounds, loving the sound of her screams as the salty, sweaty hair stuck into the angry flesh.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the doorway, there was the servant and in her hands was a small vial of liquid with a blue green color. Akito walked over and snatched the vial from the shaking servants hands.

"You may leave now," he said to the servant. She nodded and backed away as Akito turned back to the helpless girl. "I know that you know this but I think that it best to remind you, should you tell anyone of what you saw today, you will be just like this monster here."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

With a evil smile Akito approached his victim again, and the servant could only shudder as walked out and left the helpless girl to her fate. Tohru groaned when he raised her head to look at him, she was to weak to even raise her head to look at her tormentor.

Akito tilted her head back, and uncapped the vial with a flick of his thumb. He smiled as he saw her eyes dart between the vial and him, her eyes widened in fear and tears formed in her eyes. He forced her lips apart, then forced her mouth open. As soon as her mouth was open enough to allow the liquid to be poured in, he poured the blue green liquid into her mouth and forcefully shut it. She tried not to swallow but she didn't have the strength to fight back. She gagged on the bitter liquid as it burned a path down her throat to her belly. She then felt a burning sensation as her flesh knitted itself back together, and her strength came back to her. She gasped as the pain faded and her breath came back, she looked at Akito in astonishment, her eyes wide and scared.

'Why did he heal me?' she wondered frightened.

She shuddered when she saw him walk back to where he had dropped his whip. She was scared, Akito was nuts, which made him even scarier to her because she didn't know what he was going to do next. He walked closer to her, his pale fingers caressed the wooden handle of the whip as he looked her up and down his gaze lingered on her breasts and stomach. She whimpered when he lightly ran the cool wood across her chest and down her belly as he admired the paleness of her flesh. She shivered and stared at the man in front of her, her eyes wide and frightened. She flinched when he raised his hand as though to strike her, but he stopped mid-swing and decided to wait.

'Lets see how well she does with the wait.' He thought maliciously. He lowered the whip and watched at her emotions played across her face.

"I think that this is enough for now."

He reached up and undid the chains that bound her, and allowed her to fall to the floor at his feet. She stayed where she was as if waiting for the next blow, her eyes shadowed. Akito looked her over as though trying to figure out what he wanted to do next. Finally he reached down and grasped her skirt and yanked it from her body, leaving her completely naked, he ignored her cries of embarrassment and humiliation as he looked at his prize. Tohru tried to cover herself to no avail. Akito sneered and turned away his thoughts already on something else.

"That was to ensure that you don't try to leave."

After he had left, Tohru curled into herself and cried as though she had never cried before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kyo threw open the library door and looked at the dark haired man who sat at the computer reading a white letter. Shigure didn't even look up when his door was opened with a bang, he already knew who was visiting him. Yuki eased in beside Kyo to look at the older man, his gaze understanding.

"Shigure, we want to talk to you." Yuki said softly as his eyes took in Shigure's disheveled appearance and shadows in and under his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Shigure in a raspy voice as he turned to kook at the two young men.

"Kyo is intending to go after her, and I'm going with him." Yuki replied as he walked over to Shigure and crouched down in front of him.

"WHAT!!!!" exclaimed Shigure.

"We are going to bring Tohru back and fight Akito." Growled Kyo.

Shigure stared at the two men, his eyes widened in astonishment at what they were saying. He looked at them then looked back at the letter he had found the night before, and made his decision.

'I couldn't stop her before, so now I guess I'll have to help bring her home to where she belongs.' He thought determinedly.

"What do we do now?" asked Shigure.

Kyo and Yuki smiled at him as they saw the same look in his eyes that was sure to be on their own faces.

"Next is Kisa and Hiro. . . " started Kyo. Suddenly they heard a roar of an engine and looked at each other confused.

"You BASTARDS!" screamed a familiar voice.

A tall, blond haired woman came running into the room, a lead pipe in her hands, a tall, dark haired woman in black followed behind her. Tears were in the blondes eyes as she took a battle stance, rage and sorrow in her eyes as she looked at the family that took Tohru away. The black haired woman looked at them with soulless eyes as her power radiated off her.

"How could you!" cried the blond.

"Arisa, Saki, what?" stuttered Yuki.

"You took her from us," said Saki in a malevolent voice.

"You know about Tohru?" asked Kyo as he backed away slowly.

Arisa didn't say a word as she held up the now familiar white letter, and glared at the men. Kyo held out his hand expectantly to her, he wanted to know what Tohru had told her. Arisa looked at his hand as though it were a viper and backed away.

"Arisa, I need to know what she told you, and you to Saki if she gave you one." Kyo whispered brokenly. Arisa seemed to think about it for a moment before finally handing the letter to him.

Slowly he opened the folded letter and began to read aloud.

_Arisa,_

_I am so sorry about the pain this letter will cause you, but please don't blame the Soma's they really didn't know. You know pretty much everything that there is to know about the curse, and you also know that I have been searching for a way to free my family from that curse. Well Arisa, I did it, or at least I think that I did. Akito told me a way and so I went to him to begin the process, although I don't trust the man and probably am going to my own death I had to follow that lead. You know how I get when I want to help someone I love, and I especially wanted to help Kyo and you know that as well. When I am gone please watch out for the Soma's and if this supposed cure doesn't work could you maybe continue my work in searching for a cure. Please don't allow Kyo to ever be caged, and make sure that Yuki stays safe and Shigure doesn't blame himself. Arisa its now just you and Saki, I know that it will be hard to bear but I know you can do it, and always go through life with all your memories don't ever forget those who love you no matter how painful the memory may be. I love you and please stay safe. I will do everything to protect those I love and that's what I'm doing just like you would do for me._

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Kyo looked at the now sobbing Yankee and the wave girl who stood with her.

"She's right, Yuki and I didn't know until last night." Kyo whispered.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" demanded Hanajima.

"We're going after her." Yuki said simply.

The two women looked at each other then back at the men and smiled.

"We'll help to." Said the two women together.

A/N: just thought that i would say to my readers that any and all reviews are welcome and if you could please do review. I want to know what you think and if you have ideas or think of some way that the story can go then tell me and ill see what i can do in putting it in, and i still have three finals to take so updates may be a little bit slow. In the next chapter (which i am working on now) you'll find out what Akito (the bastard, it made me mad to just write the stuff as dumb as it sounds) has in store for Tohru and might find out some more about how to break the curse, as well as wether Arisa and Saki join up and some other juicy stuff. see you next time.

fangsoffury08


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Choices**

**Warning: **This chapter will contain rape (not detailed but rape), torture, and some very dark shit, if you have a problem with that then please do not read, you have been warned so I am not liable for anything else that you read if you continue on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't understand why we have to put this in on every dang chapter you would think by now that people would know that I don't own the characters in this story, nor do I make money from this, all that is mine is the plot, now that is all mine!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"We'll help to." The two women said together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kyo looked at the tow women as his respect for them grew and tried to decide whether they should come or not. He looked at Shigure who shrugged, then at Yuki who seemed deep in thought.

"They love Tohru as much as we do." Yuki reasoned. He thought that it would be a good idea, but the ultimate decision was up to Kyo.

"Yuki has a good point, plus she's had a big impact on their lives to you know." Shigure put in. He looked at Arisa who stood there proudly, her head held high as she waited for their answer.

"We can go with you guys or go alone your choice." Said Arisa angrily.

Kyo looked at the tall, blood no emotion showed on his face.

"I don't see why not, they could be helpful in pinch." Admitted Kyo reluctantly.

"Good now that it's decided what now?" asked Hana quietly.

"We need to get Kisa and Hiro here as well as Momiji and Hatori." Said Kyo.

They all turned and looked at Shigure who was already reaching for the phone. After dialing a few numbers on the phone, he waited for Hatori to pick up. After about three rings the phone was picked up and a deep voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hatori, look can you come over and bring Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji with you?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Hatori didn't answer, he thought that Shigure sounded worried, which worried him, Shigure never sounded worried! Finally he sighed and hung up the phone with a soft click.

"He's on his way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Tohru shivered as the cold air hit her bare flesh and wrapped her arms around herself. She was scared, the wait was slowly killing her, what did Akito have in mind for her? Soon the door opened and Akito stood there. She scurried over to the corner and covered herself best she could, her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for more pain.

"My poor little monster, are you scared?" asked Akito in a deceptively sweet voice.

Tohru didn't answer, she couldn't, she was too scared. Her eyes never left his, her breath came faster in fear, her shallow breaths was the only sound in the room. A cold sweat formed on her skin as Akito smiled at the obvious fear in her gaze, and he decided what he would do next. He stalked closer to her trembling body, his thoughts raced for the best way to cause her pain. Akito reached down and grabbed her thin, pale arm, and dragged her to her feet. Once she was on her feet he pulled her over to the manacles that were attached to the floor, and pushed her down, forcing her to lie on her back on the cold floor. Tohru started to fight him, swinging her fists as hard as she could, trying to get him off, but it was to no avail, she couldn't escape. Tears of frustration, fear, and humiliation ran down her face as he attached her hands above her head. Once her hands were secure, he backed off to admire his handy work. As soon as she was able Tohru kicked out with her feet, her legs strained as she tried to kick him and her arms pulled against the cold chains that held her.

Akito approached once again, his eyes held lust and joy at the fear on her face as her body strained against the chains her hair sweaty and matted against her skull. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, her cries fell on deaf ears as he attached her legs to the floor. Once she was securely attached to the floor he backed away once again and watched her as she fought against her chains. He walked over to the whip he had earlier discarded and stroked it lovingly as though it were his lover. When Tohru saw what he had in his hands she struggled madly, her breath came harder causing her chest to heave.

"This is for making them believe!" growled Akito as his eyes flashed madly.

He raised his hand above his head and brought it down with all his might, which brought the thin leather down across her right shoulder and across her left breast, and left a red welt in its wake. She didn't scream with the first blow, but the next drew blood and caused her to whimper in pain as she tried to get away.

Akito beat her with a ferocity that seemed inhumane. He left bloody gashes across her chest, tender breasts, and stomach. The gashes oozed blood, a bright contrast to the paleness of her skin. With every lash she screamed in agony, her screams echoed through the room, and died on a moan. Finally he laid down the whip as he saw she was not exposed enough to suit him, at least not for what was coming next. He walked closer to her and shifted the chain so that her thighs were spread even further apart, fully exposing her to him.

Tohru moaned in pain as he shifted her body. Her heart hammered mercilessly as she gasped for breath. Once Tohru was positioned Akito moved away enjoying the view that she was forced to offer. He reached down and grabbed the whip, his intent clear in his eyes. He raised the whip high above his head an insane smile on his face, and brought it down with all his might, right between her thighs on the tender flesh in between then, and drew blood with the first strike.

Tohru screamed an unearthly, agonized scream that ended on a sob as she writhed in pain, her back arched to try and lessen the agony. This continued until she could scream no more, her voice gone, her body bloody. All she could do was moan in pain with every strike. Suddenly there was a sound from the doorway.

"Akito-Sama, Hatori is here to see you." Whispered the servant.

"Bring him to me now." Ordered Akito as he smiled at the young servant.

"Yes sir."

After a few moments Hatori walked in to find Tohru naked, chained, and bloody on the floor and Akito standing over her with a whip. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of such cruelty, and took a step forward, but stopped when Akito motioned for him to stop.

"Hatori, my dragon, I want you to watch this, and tell those fools you are going to see, that they will never be free." Akito ordered maliciously.

He slowly lowered his pants his eyes on the helpless girl on the floor. Then he moved toward her, his engorged cock stood out. He lowered himself on the bloody girl, ignored her cries, and thrust himself deep within her, roughly tearing though her barrier, causing her even more pain. Hatori could only watch as Akito pumped inside her and finally came.

"Wait outside." Ordered Akito.

Hatori bowed and walked out, his horror disguised best he could as he waited for Akito to appear.

Within a few moments Akito emerged from the room, completely dressed and a video in his hands.

"Give this to the monster." Ordered Akito. "I know you're going to see them."

Hatori looked at the man, his anger hidden as he reached out with hands that shook to take the video.

"Be back by nightfall if you can." Akito said as he walked away.

'Kyo is going to flip.' Thought Hatori sadly as he looked at the door that had Tohru behind them.

He tucked the video into his pocket, and slowly, reluctanly turned away and walked towards the main gate to where the others waited. He couldn't tell them what he had witnessed but he knew what Kyo would do once he saw the tape. He could only hope that Tohru would survive until they could help her.

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it took so long to update, its been a hectic week. I have finished my exams and stated my next semester, and good lord I don't know when I'll have the time to get on here and update my stories with all the homework that I have. Teachers seem to think that students have no life what so ever! Any ways tell me what you think I am begging you please oh please review, I really want to know what you think and all that. I will try to get Chapter 5 up soon. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Anger**

**Warning: **Adult situations and torture, if you don't like that kind of thing or anything like that then please don't read. I have warned you so I am not liable for any kind of suit against me. Also I have no money so yeah you wouldn't get anything off of me anyway!

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say it, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters from the anime or manga, although I would like to!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He could only hope that Tohru would survive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The small group waited impatiently for Hatori and the others to arrive, the silence almost deafening. Kyo sighed and ran his fingers through his messy orange hair as he paced through the room, his eyes darted all over the room, and every sound made him jump. Arisa sat beside Shigure, her puffy red eyes never left Kyo's pacing form, her long fingers caressed the cool lead pipe, she held in her hands. Hana paced about the room, her dark soulless eyes took in the books that lined the shelves, her hands tightly clasped together. Yuki stood by the window and looked out, his expression thoughtful. The sunlight landed on him highlighting his ethereal beauty and made him look like a angel sent down from heaven. Finally the sound of a car engine came to their waiting ears and a collective sigh of relief escaped their lips. Soon they heard the sound of feet pounding the floor as someone ran down the hallway to the library door. The door was throw open and a young man with blond hair stood their smiling.

"Hello everybody!" squealed Momiji happily.

"Hello Momiji!" said Yuki as he turned to face the visitors. He smiled at Momiji's boundless energy, but it was a sad smile, and one filled with regret.

"Hello Shigure." Said a deep voice from the doorway.

Shigure turned from where he sat to look at the door and the tall man who walked in. He nodded in greeting and smiled at the two children who accompanied him.

"Hello Kisa, hello Hiro." Shigure said pleasantly.

Kisa smiled brightly at Shigure then looked around, her amber eyes searching. When she couldn't find the woman she was looking for her expression fell and she looked at her feet in disappointment. Hiro noticed her expression and glared at the group.

"Where is that stupid woman? Kisa wants to see her!" demanded the younger boy angrily.

"That's why we wanted to see you today." Yuki said uneasily.

"Akito has Tohru." Kyo said bluntly.

"Wh..what!" gasped the younger children their eyes wide.

Shigure watched Hatori closely, his expression guarded. He wasn't surprised when he showed no emotion to Tohru's fate, although he was scared.

'He knows something, and I would bet my life that he has a message from Akito.' He thought.

'Tohru went with Akito because he told her, supposedly, how to break the curse." Yuki said sadly.

"And you knew Tohru, always wanting to save the world." Kyo said softly.

"So why do we need to know? There's nothing we can do about it." Hiro asked.

"I'm going to bring her back," Kyo started. He gulped nervously when Arisa cleared her throat and Hana glared at him.

"I mean to say that **we** will bring her back." Kyo amended hastily as he stretched out his arms to encompass the group.

Kisa looked at them her eyes wide and scared. She lightly bit her lip and seemed deep in thought.

"I'll help." The rabbit stated softly. "She stood up for me, so now, I'll do the same for her." Momiji finished his eyes flashed determinedly.

Hatori looked at the young man in amazement, he hadn't known that he little rabbit had that much fight in him. Hatori looked at Shigure and found the dog watching him intently and almost cringed.

"I'll fight to!" Kisa exclaimed suddenly. The others looked at her and she blushed prettily.

"She helped me when no one else could, both her and Yuki, so now I'll do what I can."

Arisa smiled and threw her arm around the younger girl and laughed.

"Well squirt, you'll be a good fighter."

"It seems Tohru touched many lives." Said Hana as she walked over.

"I'll help to," Hiro said reluctantly. "But its only so I can protect Kisa!" he said blushing.

"Hatori you've been awfully quiet, what are you hiding?" asked Shigure.

Hatori sighed and pulled the video from his pocket, his face expressionless. Silently he handed it to Kyo.

"This is not something for the children to see, we'll step out."

"Kyo you should know this is from Akito." Said Hatori sadly.

He grabbed the youngest children and pulled them out, his heart ached for Kyo, he would see the one who he loved being hurt by the man what ruled their lives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo looked at the tape in his hands and took a deep breath. He was scared, he didn't know what it contained but it was from Akito, so it definitely wouldn't be good. He looked at the others in the room, then back at the tape in his hands his expression unreadable. Finally, he took the tape over to the TV and placed it in the VCR before he could change his mind. He then pushed the play button. . .

**A/N: **Please don't kill me for that cliffy! I hope you like that chapter and please tell me what you think, PLEAE REVIEW! I will beg if need be! Thanks for reading and I am sorry that it took so long to update, school has been so hectic and I haven't had time to write until recently so I'll try to update more often. See you in the next chapter and don't forget review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Anger Part II**

**Disclaimer: **Ok by now you should all know this but I have to say it anyway here goes, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters associated with that manga. Although, I do own the plot of this story.

**Warning: **The usual, graphic scenes, angst, rape, that kind of thing. If you don't like that kind of thing the you don't need to read and if you read any way and get mad not my fault I warned you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Finally, he took the tape over to the TV and placed it in the VCR before he could change his mind. He then pushed the play button. . . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The TV buzzed to life and slowly focused on a young, dark haired man. He was sitting in a leather chair, his cold eyes locked onto the camera. He smiled a cold smile as his hands stroked a familiar looking whip. Kyo growled deep in his throat at the sight of Akito, his eyes filled with rage.

"Hello my little monster, how are you?" asked Akito in a sweet voice.

"As you probably know , I have Tohru,"

Kyo growled low in his throat as his heart pounded inside his chest like a hammer. He heard Arisa growl and could feel Hana's anger rise at Akito's cocky voice.

"I know you are probably not watching this alone, and so I say hello for the rest of you watching this," Akito continued.

"Tohru came to me of her own free will, she thought that if she did, that she could break the curse." Akito laughed harshly his eyes lit up insanely.

"The bastard!" growled Kyo.

"She thought that she could free you, that impudent child. In a few moments you will see your precious savior. I just wanted to let you know that this will happen to anyone who thinks that they can break the curse."

'So I was right, he did trick her!' thought Shigure angrily.

Suddenly, the screen changed, it was filled with the image of Tohru. Her limp body was held up by the chains on her wrists, her clothing in tatters. The focus backed up some and allowed the horrified group to see the gaping lash marks on her back and shoulders. Kyo heard Arisa sob and Hana's anger build even more. Kyo glanced over at Yuki to see his reaction, and found the other man pale and shaking.

Yuki couldn't believe the obvious cruelty of Akito's actions, what could have caused him to be this way? Yuki struggled to swallow the bile in his throat as he continued to watch the TV. He could feel Kyo's gaze on him but he couldn't look at him.

The screen suddenly went back to Akito, only this time he was in the room with Tohru. He smiled and reached out to the helpless, naked girl. She was chained spread eagle on the floor, her body open to the world. Akito looked into the camera and smiled as he touched the delicate brown curls between Tohru's thighs.

Kyo growled, his eyes flashed with unconceivable rage as Akito touched Tohru.

'How dare he touch what is mine!' screamed Kyo silently. He was unaware of the small group staring at him as he watched the TV silently.

"My little monster, this… this is for you." Whispered Akito softly.

He lowered his pants and mounted the struggling girl, causing her to scream in agony as he ripped her and pinched her already torn flesh.

"My Kami! That monster!" cried Arisa brokenly.

Kyo didn't say anything, he couldn't, all he heard was Tohru's screams of pain and Akito's guttural groans as he pumped within her. Kyo was filled with a murderous rage, his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. The screen switched again, only this time it has only Tohru in the room, she had been freed, and she cowered in the corner of her room, her body shaking.

Suddenly, she looked up, straight into the camera, and Kyo noticed her normal warm eyes had changed. They became cold, hard, and angry as she stared into the camera. She stood and walked shakily over to the camera.

"Kyo… I have a feeling that he is going to send this to you," Tohru said quietly her voice raw from her screams.

"Don't worry about me, you're free, go." Tohru turned and started to walk away.

"Kyo just so you know, I love you, for you. I will always love you. I would never go back and change my decision. I knew that I might and most likely would be going to my own death but… I wanted to save you." Tohru finished brokenly as she turned to smile at the camera. With that smile the real Tohru seem to come out and her eyes warmed with love.

Then, the screen went black and the tape seemed to be finished. Arisa looked at the orange haired boy and found him crying silently into his hands.

'I failed her… I failed her… but all she wanted was to save me… me!' thought the Neko angrily.

"Kyo…" started Shigure as he reached out to touch Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo shrugged him off and looked at the small group his eyes murderous.

"That…bastard…will pay…if …it's the last…thing I…ever… do!" ground out Kyo as his eyes glistened.

Shigure looked at the ground as his arm fell back to his side. He could only agree with Kyo, what Akito had done, was very, very wrong. Arisa looked at the boy who obviously loved her friend her own gaze murderous her hands gripped the lead pipe so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"What's next?" she asked quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** So sorry about taking so long to update, I have been really bogged down with school and with family issues. I hope that I can update more often now but we will have to see. Oh and please give me more reviews I LOVE them. Oh and if you have any ideas then please tell me because I kind of have writers block to and ideas are welcomed and encouraged! See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

**Warning: angst and the usual you should know the drill by now if you don't like violence and that kind of thing (although there isn't much in this chapter) don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: Again you should know the drill I don't own any characters although I wish that I did. All that I own is the plot.**

"What's next?" she asked quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"We still need to talk to the rest of the Zodiac…" started Yuki quietly his violet eyes filled with pain.

"We can't wait that long! Didn't you see what that… that monster is doing to her?!" screamed Hana angrily, her hair flying about her as she snapped around to look at him.

"Yes I see that Miss. Hana but…" Yuki tried again as he backed away from the enraged woman.

"There are no buts this time." Said Kyo suddenly.

Everyone stopped and looked at the orange haired boy their eyes wide at the sudden remark. What could he be thinking, surly they couldn't take Akito on with just the small group that they had now, could they?

"Kyo what are you thinking?" demanded Arisa.

"I can not, will not allow Akito to touch her again. I will go there tonight and face him," Kyo said as his eyes traveled across the room. He took in Shigure's shocked and frightened expression, Hana's angry but satisfied expression, she was just happy that someone was going to jump into action. He glanced at Arisa and her nod of agreement, Momiji's look of fear and horror at what had been done to Tohru and then his determined nod. At last Kyo's maroon gaze rested on Yuki and waited for the other mans reaction and decision.

Yuki had seen all the others and knew what their decisions were, and he knew what his own would be. He raised his violet eyes from the floor where they had fallen after Hana's outburst, and looked straight into Kyo's. He slowly nodded in assent his eyes never leaving Kyo's as they seemed to have some sort of unspoken conversation between them.

"Shigure, do you have everyone else's number?" asked Kyo gruffly as his eyes turned to the man sitting by the computer.

"Yes, but you surly don't mean to call everyone now and tell them do you?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"No buts writer man, Tohru needs us, she needs all of us including those who are in the Zodiac and she is going to get what she need by damn!" growled Arisa and Hana together as they moved closer to the older man their eyes deadly.

"Yes! Yes! She will get help but don't you think that Akito will be expecting this?" asked Shigure bluntly.

"More than likely, but that isn't going to stop me from going to Tohru." Kyo answered the older man his eyes filled with rage and frustration, his body tense and angry.

"Call the other three back in here and tell them what you intend to do and I'll call Ritsu, Ayame, Rin, Hatsuharu, Kagura, and Kureno. We'll see where we can go from there." Shigure said resigned.

"No, you will tell them what the circumstance is with Tohru then you will tell them our plan." Kyo replied hotly.

"Then what is our plan oh wonderful leader?" demanded Shigure sarcastically.

"Wait until the other three get back in here and I'll tell you I really don't want to repeat it over and over again."

"No need to wait what is the plan?" said a deep voice behind him.

Kyo swung around and glared at the tall man behind him, he hated when Hatori did that to him, how could such a big man get around so quietly?

"We move tonight, we are going to the main house and we are going to bring Tohru home where she belongs and if Akito try's to stop us we will fight our way through."

"That's the best you have? Do you want us all to be confined to the main house is that what you want?" growled Hiro angrily.

"Hiro don't start with me! You don't have to come if you don't want to but you know what even if I have to go alone I'm going!" growled Kyo angrily.

Hiro looked at the older man shock in his eyes at the rage, frustration, and utter defeat in other mans eyes.

'What happened to Tohru to put that much rage into Kyo?' wondered Hiro anxiously. He was worried about the girl although he would never admit it to anyone.

"Start the calls as Orange Top said." Arisa snarled. Under the tall blondes gaze the older man wilted and nodded his head defeated.

'The first part of the battle has begun.' Thought Yuki worriedly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Do you think that they will come for you?" asked a dark voice eerily. The voice seemed to echo through the room causing chills to run down Tohru's spin. She refused to give in, to allow him to see her fear, he could never win against her that way. She would keep the others safe until the very end.

"Tohru do you really think that they will come for you? If you do then it is a foolish hope." Snarled Akito angered at the fact that she was ignoring him.

"I know that they will come for you, they have already began to make plans," at this Toru's head snapped up her once warm, lively eyes going to Akito's dark ones.

"Ah I see that got your attention!" Akito snickered happily. "Yes even now they are making plans to come and rescue you from your horrible fate! What they don't know is once they are here I shall show them what true cruelty is!"

"NO! Damn you! Leave them alone! Don't you think that you have done enough to them?!" cried Tohru brokenly. Her heart clenched at the thought of the others walking into a trap, walking into something that she herself had walked into unknowingly.

"Oh you won't be around long after they arrive, when they get here they will come to your room unerringly and this is where I will wait for them, with you of course," Akito explained maliciously.

"I intend to make all their precious plans go to hell as soon as they get here, they will witness your death, the very death they fought so hard to prevent!" laughed Akito.

'No, I can't let that happen I will not die in front of Kyo, I will not cause him more pain than I already have, I will fight back with him against the real monster of the Zodiac.' Tohru growled to herself.

'This will be an interesting battle.' Thought Akito. 'Although I will win, it will be interesting to see how far these little monsters will go.'

**A/N:** Please don't kill me for that cliffy I have been having a bunch of writers block lately and I haven't exactly known where to go with this story, and please, please send reviews they are the things that keep me going! Also if you have any ideas please tell me that way I can fit them in and I might be able to write more often. This is the first time I have really gotten the time to sit down and actually work on the story so yeah sorry about the delay. And again REVIEW I'm begging you here! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Part of the Battle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters associated with the anime or the magna. I do how ever own the plot of this story and yeah all that mess!

**Warning: **You know the routine just be careful you may not like the graphicness of the stuff.

Tohru shivered weakly in the corner, her body covered in goose bumps, bruises, and cuts. The darkness had lightened slightly, which told her that morning had come again, and yet she was still in her dark pit of hell. During Akito's last visit he had declared that he would deal the zodiac the ultimate blow, he would kill her in front of them, since that day Tohru had not seen the man.

Tohru jumped at the sudden sound of the door unlocking and then sliding open, to reveal Akito's frail form. He had dark shadows under his eyes as though he had not been able to sleep well, his body thin and frail, at least more so than usual. Tohru cringed at the sudden light and backed away into the darker recesses of the room.

"Did you miss me little monster?" cooed Akito his eyes searching the darkness for her pale form.

Tohru didn't answer, she never did, if she did then he would follow her voice to her. If he did that then he would hurt her, although right now she didn't think that he could do much damage to her. Her eyes followed him as he moved across the room, her body trembled as he moved closer to her.

"Why don't you say something bitch! You already know that I can't do anything to you even if you do call out." Snarled Akito hatefully.

Tohru just watched him her eyes filled with hatred and fear. He walked closer to her but it was as though his eyes couldn't see her or it was just to dark for him to see her. Finally, she heard him sigh and watched his form make its way over to the door. He stopped at the door the light outlined his body. He turned and took one last look into the darkness as though hoping that she would suddenly emerge and present herself to him.

"This will be your last day alive little monster, they will come tomorrow and I just thought to do one good deed before I die. I was going to allow you to walk in the sun one last time before your death."

Tohru yearned to jump to her feet, to run past the man to the outside, and never stop running. The impulse was to much to ignore. She jumped to her feet and raced after the man who was waiting at the door. She slowed down and looked at Akito warily, she didn't know what he had up his sleeve but what ever it was it couldn't be good.

"You may wander about the Soma estate but don't leave it." Akito said slyly.

Tohru waited for him to move so that she could get out of the door, she had totally forgotten that she was naked, Akito hadn't.

"Little monster I know that you like your nakedness but… to move around here you must be dressed."

Tohru jumped at the sudden bite in his voice and stepped back out of striking range as well as effectively hiding her body from view. Akito sighed as he watched the girl fade into the darkness once more.

"Here are some clothes for you to wear," Akito whispered as he placed the kimono onto the floor at the door. "I'll be right outside when you are ready just tap on the door and I'll know."

The door slid shut and left the girl in the dark once more. Tohru moved closer to the door her heart thundered in her chest, the thought of freedom was almost to much to bare. She grasped the kimono in her shaking fingers and quickly dressed herself.

'I will find a way to get out of here, and I will warn the others.' Thought Tohru to herself nervously. She didn't know if she would get away with her plan but she had to try. She lightly tapped on the door almost expecting Akito to laugh and say that he was just messing with her and that she would never see the sunlight again, but to her amazement the door slid open. Akito stepped off to the side and waited for Tohru to come out of the darkness that she had grown accustomed to in the time that she had come to stay there.

Tohru stepped out into the light her eyes narrowed to slits against the brightness. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light she looked around and backed away from her tormentor. Akito watched her, his eyes taking in her every movement, he delighted in the emotions that ran across her face.

'I hate that she has to die, I could have fallen for her.' Akito thought regretfully. He sighed and looked at the thin girl again.

'She has been beaten within a inch of her life and raped and yet her spirit is still not broken, I wonder why?' he wondered silently.

"You are free to wander about the Soma estate but you are not allowed to leave the main house. Do you understand me little monster?" asked Akito almost gently.

Tohru slowly nodded, she didn't know what was going through the man's head, and she sure as hell didn't know why he was suddenly being so gentle but what ever the reason she knew that it couldn't be a good one. Akito motioned for her to go and she was off, it was as though a wild bird had finally been freed and there was no way that she was going to go back into the dark cage. Once she was out of sight Akito smiled, it was filled with malice and hate.

'Perfect the little monster has flown the coop, all I have to do is wait until

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Tohru ran until she was out of breath, and even then she pushed herself to the point of breaking. Suddenly she was at the main gate, she hadn't started out heading that way but she had ended up going that way and so there she stood. She looked up at the main gate and felt her courage grow.

'I will be free, and so will the others.' She decided her eyes filled with determination.

She slowly pushed the gate open and ran out. She headed towards the edge of town, towards the home that she knew would be there waiting for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffy! I want to thank RyousGirl567 for the help with my writers block it really helped a lot! Also I hope to get chapter nine out soon and please review it helps keep my imagination going! I hope that you like that chapter and see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Part of the Battle part II**

**Disclaimer: **Like usual I don't own nor will ever own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. All that I own is the plot of the story that is all MINE!

**Warning:** I put this in even if I don't have anything graphic or things like that but yeah what ever. There may be graphic scenes and lemons, torture that kind of thing if you don't like that kind of thing then you don't need to be reading this and please no flames just helpful crisizim (sp?) and good comments thank you.

"Damn it!" snapped Kyo his body tense and filled with anger as his fist hit the table with a bang.

"It's been two damn days, why the hell can't we get in touch with the others?" demanded Kyo desperately.

He jumped to his feet and started to pace the length of the kitchen, his hands running though his hair in frustrated movements as he went. Shigure watched him, his dark eyes filled with regret and helplessness. He glanced over at the tall blond that stood by the stove, his eyes took in the dark circles under her eyes and the redness in them.

"I don't know," Shigure said sadly.

"Keep trying!" snapped Kyo as he turned to pace the other way.

"Kyo we are, but we do need rest." Yuki said softy.

Yuki moved closer to the pacing man, and reached out his hand to grasp Kyo by the shoulders. Kyo swung around and glared at the violet eyed man, his hands clenched in rage and frustration, tears glistened suspiciously in his maroon eyes.

"I understand your anger, frustration, and your feeling of helplessness," Yuki said, his eyes never left Kyo's.

"How the hell can you feel what I feel, you can't love her the way that I do!" cried Kyo angrily as he tried to shake off the other mans restraining hands.

"The hell I can't! We all know how you're feeling, do you want to know why I say that? Because we all love her in our own ways, and we all miss her and feel somewhat responsible." Yuki growled.

Yuki squeezed Kyo's shoulder in understanding and a little bit out of anger at what the orange haired man had dared to say.

'How can he think that I don't love her, is he friggin blind?' wondered Yuki amazed at the other mans ignorance.

"I just… I just hate the thought of her suffering, for me, for any of us. She deserves better than that. I really hate the thought of her suffering because of me." Kyo said brokenly as he hung his head in shame.

"Try again, please try the others again." Hana said quietly from her position by the refrigerator.

Shigure nodded and made his way towards the door his eyes on the floor. He stopped beside Kyo and gently placed his hand on the other mans shoulder as if to tell him that everything would be alright. Shigure turned to go out the door and he froze. His body tensed up and his grip on Kyo's shoulder became painfully tight.

"Kyo…" whispered a raspy, but feminine voice weakly.

Kyo was terrified, terrified that it was all a dream and he would wake up and Tohru wouldn't be there, but he had to know. He turned around slowly, gently releasing his shoulder from Shigure's tight grasp. His eyes widened at her appearance, this wasn't the happy Tohru that he had seen last, this was the one that he had seen on the video Akito had sent. He had hoped that the whole thing was just something out of a bad dream but looking at her now he knew that his hopes were for nothing. His eyes took in her disheveled clothing, her usually shiny chestnut locks were almost in dreadlocks from the sweat and grime and blood that caked it, and hung limply around her face. Her normally rosy and plump cheeks were nothing more than a hollowed out shell of what was there before, her cheekbones seemed to stick out from her face and her skin had a sickly pale color to it, it almost seemed translucent in the harsh morning light.

'At least the fire in her eyes wasn't put out,' thought Kyo to himself in relief, he didn't know what he would do if Akito had broken her spirit as well as her body.

"Tohru…" Kyo whispered softly, as though he was scared that if he spoke to loudly that she would suddenly disappear.

When Tohru had first spoken the room had fallen deathly silent, and Kyo could feel the gazes of the others pointed towards the door. Suddenly the room erupted into chaos, cries of joy could be heard throughout the house. Kyo found himself pushed towards the back as the others raced forward to encircle the onigirl (sp?), completely hiding her from his view. He found that he didn't like that at all and made his way towards the weak girl.

"Hey move." Growled Kyo gruffly. He missed Arisa's small smile at his gruff tone of voice.

Slowly the group parted leaving a flustered, and weak Tohru in the center and a very annoyed Kyo walking towards her. Suddenly she ran forward, with more energy than one should have being in her condition, startling Kyo. He stopped and waited for her to stop, she didn't. She ran straight into him, her body colliding with his for a millisecond before he changed in a puff of orange smoke. Kyo found himself locked against Tohru's frail body as she cuddled his against her, her tears wet his fur leaving little tufts of fur sticking up, but he didn't care at the moment. He rubbed his head under her chin and tried to get as close to the girl as he could a few of his own tears falling to mix in with hers.

"I missed you so much," she sobbed helplessly. Arisa and Hana came up behind her, crouched down, and put their arms around her, the joy apparent in their faces.

"Tohru you need rest." Hatori said behind the small group.

Tohru stiffened in response to the deep voice, and Kyo hissed in warning. Kyo's message was clear ' you mess with her and you will pay the consequences.' Kyo struggled his way out of Tohru's arms and made his way over to Shigure. Tohru tried to hear what they were saying but she just couldn't do it.

"Keep trying the others," Kyo whispered so Tohru couldn't overhear, he didn't want her to worry about him, she had to worry about getting well and that was all.

"But… She's back…." Started Shigure confused. He didn't know what Kyo wanted to do, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like it, although he would more than likely go along anyway.

"We may have her back but I'm not going to let Akito get away with this, you can help or not but you chose to help her in the beginning are you backing out now?" hissed Kyo softly.

"But…"

"No buts! Nobody touches what is mine and gets away with it!" growled Kyo passionately.

Shigure could only nod, one look into the Neko's (sp?) eyes told him that even if he had no help he was going to go after Akito, and he couldn't let the fool go alone.

"She needs you now, go damn it you already know that I will help you." Shigure urged gently. Kyo nodded and walked outside to wait for the change, soon a slight poof could be heard and shortly Kyo walked back inside as he pulled on a shirt. He walked over to Tohru and gently lifted her face with his index finger forcing her to look up at him.

"We need to talk." Kyo said gently his eyes filled with warmth and love as he looked down at her.

"Yes, but there is something that I want to talk to you about first." Tohru said quietly her voice raspy and weak from disuse.

"Akito plans or planned to kill me in front of you all…"

"WHAT!" shouted Arisa angrily.

"Akito wanted to punish the zodiac by killing me in front of them, but I refuse to die. At least by his hands."

Kyo couldn't believe what he had just heard, Akito planned to kill her, and in front of them no less! Kyo jumped at the sound of footsteps and whipped around to face the intruder, and found that it was only Shigure. Shigure looked in and saw the anger and disbelief on the others faces and wondered what had happened.

"Did you do what I asked?" asked Kyo

"Yeah, they will be here later tonight. Are you sure about this?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's arms and pulled her along behind him before Shigure could ask any questions.

'He will just have to find out from someone else, I have something to take care of right now!' Kyo thought impatiently.

He made a beeline for the woods, Tohru pulled along behind him, not that she minded all that much. Finally they came to a stop in a small clearing with a little pond, and Kyo turned to look the girl that held his heart.

'Even in this weakened state she is still beautiful to me,'

"Kyo this is where I first saw your true form," wheezed Tohru already wore out from this little adventure.

"Yeah it is, and I think that it is time we had our little talk." Kyo whispered hesitantly.

**A/N:** Hello again! Another chapter down! I was so happy I acutally got a chance to write today! Anyways please review I really love reviews and thats what keeps me going thanks for all the support and I'll see you next chapter, I am hopefully getting fairly close to the end of the story though so there may not be many chapters left!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Together At Last Part I**

**Warning:** Hello again I just wanted to let you know that there will most likely be a lemon in this chapter or may be in the next one, depends on how I feel. There also may be torture or character death.

**Disclaimer: ** No I do not own Fruits Basket or anything affiliated with it….all that I do own is the plot to this story. Plus if I did own Fruits Basket then why the hell would I be writing fan fiction. Now on with the story!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tohru, we need to talk." Kyo said hesitantly.

Tohru glanced up at the tan face before her and smiled softly as Kyo's words echoed around them. She slowly nodded her agreement because she couldn't seem to find the words.

"Why Tohru? Why did you let that bastard hurt you?" demanded Kyo desperately his misty eyes searching hers.

"Kyo you're not dumb, you should know why I did what I did." Tohru replied softly her warm voice a whisper on the wind.

"Damn it just tell me! I have to know!" Kyo growled impatiently as he reached out and gently grasped her by the shoulders. He didn't want to hurt her, he had seen the beatings that she had received.

"I love you…" Tohru whispered softly her eyes downcast shyly.

Kyo nearly sighed in relief at her soft words. He looked down and smiled at Tohru's head for that was all he could see at the moment.

Tohru jumped at the feel of Kyo's rough hands as they gently pulled her closer to his warmth. She glanced up into his eyes and found herself captivated by the look in his eyes. His eyes were filled with tenderness and a emotion she could only say was love. Her eyes widened in shock as Kyo's face descended towards her own and she found herself leaning towards him, although ever mindful of the distance.

Kyo lowered his mouth to hers and lightly pressed his hungry lips against hers. He then found that just a light kiss wouldn't be enough. He gently nipped at the soft flesh, silently asking admittance, which she eagerly granted. He could feel her trembling under his fingers, he just wasn't sure if it was from fear or passion.

As soon as she opened to him, he whipped his tongue in, he dominated her mouth and tasted the sweet honey that was Tohru. He felt her body slowly begin to relax and felt her tongue rub against his and he almost groaned in pleasure.

Tohru felt as though she was being devoured by a hot flame, her body was on fire with passion, her every cell seemed to burn for Kyo, and she didn't mind a bit. She felt as though she were being taken over by him, as though her entire body was his to do what he wanted with. She was the puppet and he was the puppet master. She heard small whimpers of pleasure and knew that they were coming from her. Her hands clung to his broad shoulders as the kiss began to end, and she found herself slightly weak in the knees. Tohru sighed in contentment as Kyo's tongue withdrew form her mouth and his head rested heavily on her shoulder.

'Damn that man can kiss' thought Tohru weakly.

Kyo gasped and struggled or control, his body tight with tension, and passion raged through his blood. He felt on fire, every nerve ending in his body sensitized and ready to go.

'How can she do that with only one kiss?' Kyo wondered, then smiled wryly.

'Damn that was a hot kiss though!'

"Kyo?" croaked Tohru breathlessly. She was rewarded with a grunt from the direction of her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah for the most part." He grunted back.

'Well that's got to change.' Tohru thought mischievously.

Kyo almost had his body under control… until he felt Tohru's soft, small hands run up and down his back her nails lightly scratching.

'Damn it! She doesn't know what she does to me!' growled Kyo silently.

"Tohru stop."

"Why? Isn't it helping?" she asked innocently.

"If you are trying to light me up then yes."

"Good."

Kyo couldn't say anything; he had never seen Tohru act this way and he didn't know what to do.

"What if I want to light you up?" finished Tohru boldly.

"Then you're doing a really good job of it!" snarled Kyo lovingly.

"But you really don't want to light me up right now." Kyo said warningly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to take you on a bed the first time. Not on some hard cold ground.

"Then we might want to go and find somewhere where there is a bed." Tohru said boldly.

Kyo smiled and nodded happily. He gently took her hand in his and began to lead the way back towards the house.

'She will be mine by morning.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**A/N: **Please don't kill me!!!!! I just have to figure out what I want to do with the lemon scene. I promise that the next chapter will have a lemon in it and I still have to figure out what I want to do with Akito yet. I will try to update soon and please send me more and more reviews especially those with good advice on where to go and that kind of thing.

See you in the next chapter,

Fangsoffury08


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Together at Last Part II**

**Warning:** Just like usual only this time I hope to put in some lemony goodness although it MIGHT not happen until chapter 12 it depends on how the story comes to me. Sorry to any readers that were looking forward to the lemon, if there isn't won that it!

**Disclaimer**: Nope not mine… if it were then I wouldn't be taking the time to write fan fiction about my own stories! Now on with the delightful story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru shivered as Kyo's warm hand encompassed her own. Her heart thundered in her chest like a herd of wild horses, and a perpetual blush covered her cheeks. Her body thrummed with excitement and nerves alike. She glanced up at Kyo's rugged face her eyes alight with love, and warmth. She had thought that this day would never come.

'I had thought to come to him a virgin though.' She thought sadly to herself as a slight gloom descended upon her at the thought.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" asked Kyo anxiously. He had noticed her sudden sense of gloom and didn't want to push her into anything.

"No I was just thinking," Tohru said quietly as she flashed a reassuring grin at him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked gently as they walked along the path back towards the house.

"About us, and how I wished…" Tohru trailed off her voice lowered to a mere whisper.

"How you wished what?" Kyo asked persistently.

"How I wish that I was a virgin for you." She said hurridly.

Kyo smiled a gentle smile and slowly came to a stop and pulled her in front of him gently. He slipped his finger underneath her chin and forced her to look at him, his eyes were filled with love and warmth as he gazed at her.

"Tohru what Akito did to you, well I don't consider that sex. He may have taken your maiden head but he didn't take your innocence and that is what I want." Kyo said lovingly.

Tohru's eyes filled with tears at his soft words, and her heart jumped with joy.

"Thank you."

"Come on, lets get back to the house." Kyo said gruffly.

Finally the house came into view, and both groaned at the sight of the house lit up like a Christmas tree. It seemed as though every room in the house was on, and Tohru knew that there was no way that they were going to get in undetected by the others. She sighed and looked at Kyo, her eyes pleaded with him to find a way around the others, but Kyo knew they needed to see her, just as he had needed to. He shook his head lightly at her unspoken plea and was rewarded with a glare he had never thought could come out of his sweet Tohru.

'Well all be damn she does have a backbone!' he thought amazed, then he smiled. 'She will be a wild cat in the bed I know it!'

Kyo gently pulled her forward and into the house, he smiled when he saw the others in the kitchen. He nodded that it was ok to come and see her now and leaned down and whispered into Tohru's ear. As the others watched they saw Tohru turn a very bright red and they wondered what the neko had said to her.

"Ok, that is enough I want to see Tohru!" Shouted Arisa from the back of the room. She knew that Tohru was back with Orange Top but she couldn't see her through the rest of the bodies in her way. She slowly made her way towards the onigirl and wrapped her arms around the other girls narrow shoulders.

"Damn you Tohru why the hell do you have to be so noble all the damn time." Arisa choked out brokenly as tears began to fall down her face.

"Sorry."

Arisa just smiled in wonder at the younger girl and wrapped her arms tighter around her shoulders crushing Tohru in a hug. Finally when the tall blond had let go she turned around only to find herself in a gentle hug from Hana. She was surprised to find the other girl also in tears. She was doubly shocked to see that Hana, who was usually the one that was in control, was shaking. Tohru wrapped her arms around the other girl and held on tightly.

"We thought that, that madman would kill you." Hana whispered quietly.

"He didn't and I'm back where I belong." Tohru said soothingly.

"That you are Miss Honda." Yuki said softly. He wished he could hold the onigirl the way that the others were, but he knew that it was impossible to do that so he settled for holding her hand close to him.

"I'm sorry every one but I really need to get through and see Tohru." Kyo growled suddenly from the doorway.

He had run upstairs to his room, dug through his things and finally after several minutes of searching found what he had been looking for. He knew what Tohru would say but he wanted to do it before they made love. Slowly he made his way towards the flustered girl, his eyes were filled with determination, love, and kindness. This was a look none of the others had ever seen in his maroon eyes before, and they knew that unless Tohru was around they would never see it again. Kyo came to a stop in front of Tohru and looked down at her as he waited for her to look at him. At last her wide chocolate brown eyes came to meet his, and he smiled.

"Tohru I have something I want to ask you," he said quietly as he got down onto one knee. Tohru's eyes got even wider when she realized what he was doing, tears filled her eyes and her hands came up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Tohru Honda, will you bestow upon me the greatest honor that a man could have and become my wife?" he asked solemnly.

Tohru could only nod, for at the moment her voice had deserted her. Kyo jumped to his feet and grabbed her in a fierce hug before he could think, the only thing was he didn't transform. He looked down at Tohru who was still pressed solidly against his body and his eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped as he realized what had happened. He looked at the others in the room his eyes held a unspoken question in them, 'Is it off of you to?'

The others watched the couple in shock, they had felt the curse be lifted off of the neko but they were still held by the curse. How the hell do we break the curse? That was the question running through the rest of the Zodiac's minds.

"We will find a way to free you guys to," Kyo whispered.

"Yeah, WE will." Arisa, Hana, and Tohru said together as they looked at Kyo.

Kyo winced and knew that he had lost the battle even before it had begun, he had hoped to keep Tohru out of the loop and keep her safe but he could see that wasn't going to happen. Especially if Arisa and Hana were going to help to, then there was no way he was going to be able to keep Tohru out of it.

"Right now Tohru needs rest and I need to be with her," Kyo said quietly, a silent threat underlined his words as he slowly started to move Tohru and himself out of the room. He dared anyone to say anything with his eyes, and nodded in satisfaction when no one tried to stop him. They turned and started up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ok first he asks her to marry him and now he plans to go and make our Tohru a real woman! Wow Orange Top sure works fast!" Arisa said breathlessly as she watched the couple leave.

"I'm happy for her." Hana said with a smile, slowly her eyes traveled over to Yuki who stood looking as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Yuki?" Hatori asked softly. He knew that Yuki loved the onigirl and he wanted to make sure that he was alright.

"I'm fine everyone, she never looked at me that way anyway, I'm just happy that she's so happy." He said softly although his eyes belied his pain.

'I am happy for you Tohru I wish you all the happiness in the world, and Kyo if you ever hurt her I will kill you and take her from you.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: **I think that I am going to leave it on that note and get to the lemony goodness in the next chapter, just so I can do some more research and the like. I am sorry for those that I promised that there would be lemony goodness in this chapter it just seemed like a good place to stop. Before you kill me I just want to say please, Please leave me some reviews just so I can get a feel of what my reviewers want to happen although I do have a basic plot of what I want to happen! I know I know I am rambling but hey that's ok. Anyways see you in the next chapter. **running away before knives hit me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lovers**

**Warning: **This should be the lemon scene that I know you have all been waiting for so watch out for that, the entire chapter is a lemon scene for the most part and if you don't like that then don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't see why I have to put this in every chapter I mean seriously I've said it in every chapter before this! I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo gently opened the door to his room and stared down at the young woman who stood with him. He wasn't going to make this easy, he was going to make sure that the final decision was her and hers alone. He wanted so bad to reach down and tug her inside the dark room, but that left her no choice and he couldn't do that to her, it would leave her open for regrets.

Tohru knew what Kyo wanted; she knew and was terrified. She wasn't scared of Kyo, just the opposite, when she was with him she felt the safest. She was terrified that if she went into that dark room that her memories would come back to haunt her, that she would relive what Akio had put her through. She was terrified that she would disappoint the one person that truly mattered to her.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked hesitantly his eyes filled with concern, his fists clenched at his sides to try and keep from comforting her.

Tohru looked into the darkened room her body shaking and tense, her stomach in knots. She looked up at Kyo her eyes pleading with him to take the choice away from her, what she saw there surprised her. She saw concern and frustration at not being able to make the decision for her, and she knew that no matter what happened Kyo would care for her. She took a deep steadying breath and stepped inside the room. She looked around, the familiar surroundings helped her to relax and feel safe. The door shut with a soft click that went unnoticed by the nervous girl, the lock slipping into place did not. The sound seemed to trigger a place deep within Tohru, that almost sent her into a hysterical screaming. She suddenly saw Akito's malicious face before her laughing, reaching out to grab her and hurt her some more. Slowly she took a deep shuddering breath and focused on Kyo who stood by the door waiting for her to adjust.

"Kyo can you turn on a light please? Nothing big but something." Tohru squeaked brokenly as a chill ran up her spine.

Kyo felt his heart wrench in his chest at the sheer terror in her voice and wanted so badly to reach out in the darkness and pull her to him but he knew that would only frighten her more. He soundlessly moved to the bedside table and flipped on the lamp that sat there. He watched as Tohru's eyes returned to their normal warm selves instead of the glazed fear filled eyes that had just been in their place. Although her eyes were back to normal, she could not seem to shake the tremors that ran through her body.

'That bastard will pay for what he has done to her.' Kyo growled silently.

Kyo slowly moved towards her still trembling form and gently pulled her into his arms, making sure that she knew she could get away if she so desired. He growled possessively when she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their bodies together fully, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Kyo felt her tremors begin to subside and nearly sighed in relief when they stopped all together.

Kyo gently placed his fingers underneath her chin and forced her to look up at him. He knew that he had to move fast to keep her from thinking, and to keep her from reliving the past, that was the only way that it would work.

'I'll overwhelm her with sensation, so much so she doesn't have time to think if she's afraid or not,' Kyo decided mentally.

Tohru gasped as Kyo's mouth swooped down to capture her own in a hungry, wet kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, sweeping in to taste the hidden flavors that lie there. Tohru's eyes closed in ecstasy when his tongue stroked her own in invitation to play in his own mouth. Her arms tightened around his neck, and one hand snaked up to tangle in his orange hair. She didn't notice his wandering hand until it touched the heated flesh of her breasts, when he had removed her bra she didn't know. Tohru could only gasp at the sensations that Kyo was sending through her body. He rolled her hardened nipple between his forefinger and thumb, lightly tugging as he did so. Tohru groaned and arched her back into his touch, silently demanding more as lightening shot through her body.

Kyo was delighted with her response to his touch, he slowly ended the kiss and removed his hand from her shirt. He quickly pulled the garment over her head and swooped down to kiss her again, before she could even get a good breath. As he kissed her he slowly maneuvered her backward towards the bed, his body pushing hers gently. When they reached the edge of the bed he lightly pushed her back, breaking the kiss long enough to lay her down on the bed and join her there.

Tohru couldn't think, she could hardly even breathe. She gasped when she felt Kyo's hot mouth on the side of her neck, nipping the soft flesh that he found and then licking it smooth. She arched her back as he reached her breasts, and nearly screamed when he took her hardened nipple into the hot recesses of his mouth. She moaned when he started to suckle, and tangled her hands deep into his hair holding him in place as white lightning shot through her. Kyo smiled at the sound and moved to worship the other perfect breast, suckling, nipping and licking until she writhed in agonized pleasure.

He got up long enough to remove his clothing, and was back his hot body pressed against Tohru, and she could his erection, and was a little scared. The fear was quickly replaced by pleasure as Kyo once again returned to her breasts. With one hand he massaged the sensitive globe, and with his mouth he teased and tormented the other until all traces of fear were gone from her. She didn't even notice when her pants and panties were removed.

Tohru arched her back in pleasure when she felt Kyo's rough fingers run through the curls at the apex of her thighs, and then lower to the entrance of her womanhood. He inserted two large fingers within her while his thumb did something magical to the small nubbin that he found just above the entrance. He rubbed the nub in time to his thrusting fingers, his eyes watched her, taking in all of her reactions. Tohru bit at her lip in a effort not to scream out in pleasure, there was a tightening, full sensation building up in her belly, and it was one that she didn't know.

"Oh God!!!! KYO!!!!!" Tohru screamed hoarsely as she came shuddering in his hands.

Kyo smiled a tight smile, and kissed her his fingers never stopped in there menstruations and soon Tohru was once again writhing for release. Kyo moved atop and looked down into her flushed face, his eyes held a question. Tohru nodded, and Kyo thrust deep within her hitting a spot that sent her over the edge. Her body tightened around him and she arched her back, pushing herself into him. He tried to hold on but the tight feel of her body around his was too much. Kyo gasped and thrust as deep as he could, threw his head back in ecstasy and shouted her name to the ceiling. When at last the tremors had ceased he pulled out of her and pulled her close to him, he smiled when she snuggled closer and placed her head on his shoulder for her pillow. Just as he was about drift off into blissful dreams he heard her whisper in awe,

"I wasn't afraid, I love you Kyo."

"I love you to. Now go to sleep." Kyo growled lovingly as he pulled the covers over them.

"'kay," came the sleepy reply.

Kyo just shook his head and curled himself around his love and drifted off into the most peaceful dreams he had ever had in his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: **There it is, my first actual Lemon without help! What do you think? Please be nice or at least send helpful criticism! I worked really hard on this and I hope that you like it and yes I will be getting back to Akito soon I'm just trying to figure out what I want to do next! See you in the next chapter. Also sorry this took so long I thought that I had put it up and when I looked back I saw that it hadn't been there so sorry please don't kill me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Plans**

**Disclaimer:**Nope not mine, wish it were though Kyo would forever be naked! --

**Warning:** Just saying there will be slight lemon or citrus what ever you want to call it and Kyo's potty mouth. The usual for the most part.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunlight poured in through the open window, the warm rays bathed the two sleeping forms in the rumpled bed. Kyo slowly awoke to the feeling of a warm, soft body beside him.

'Wow that was the best sleep I've ever had!' Kyo thought with a satisfied smirk.

Kyo glanced down at Tohru's small sleeping form, his gaze tender as he pushed a stray tendril of hair away from her face. Kyo thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even when rumpled with sleep. Her face was soft and relaxed in sleep. One hand lay curled under her head as a pillow, the other lay splayed across his tan chest, her fingers slightly curled. The sunlight bounced off her chestnut tresses, and left them glowing.

Tohru's eyes slowly fluttered open, her dark lashes raised slowly and revealed her warms brown eyes. Tohru smiled up at Kyo as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Good morning." Tohru said huskily as she reached up to touch his rugged face with the hand that previously rested on his chest, her head still rested on her other hand.

'She has a sexy morning voice,' Kyo thought pleased.

"Good morning beautiful." Replied Kyo huskily.

Kyo leaned down toward Tohru's up turned face and kissed her gently, a low growl escaped him when their lips met. Tohru smiled into Kyo's mouth and ran her hands up his chest to cup his face lovingly in her hands. Kyo growled lovingly as he nipped gently at her lips. When Tohru opened her mouth, Kyo's tongue swept in eagerly and explored the dark recesses of her mouth. After a few moments Kyo finally pulled away as he gasped for air.

"Damn! Are you trying to kill me?" demanded Kyo suspiciously.

"Nope, although driving you crazy is fun." Tohru replied with a giggle.

"You vixen!" growled Kyo playfully as he rolled over on top of her.

Tohru gasped at Kyo's warm weight as it pushed her into the soft mattress. She arched her back as Kyo's mouth began to descend..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know what, I really don't feel like listening to them again this morning." Yuki said disgustedly.

"For once I agree with you Prince." Arisa said glumly.

Arisa slowly got to her fee and made her way towards the stairs. She looked rumpled and tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair stood on end. She stormed up the stairs and turned towards the closed door. She straightened her shoulders as well as her resolve and stormed up to the door and pounded on it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo had been just about to enter Tohru's warm body when he heard someone pound on the door. Kyo inwardly groaned at the most inopportune interruption and thought about ignoring it, but almost immediately discarded the notion.

"What?" called Kyo through clenched teeth.

"We want to see Tohru, and we want to see her now!" snarled Arisa through the door her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Can't it wait?" demanded Kyo angrily.

"No, plus we're all hungry." She replied angrily as she racked her brain for more excuses.

"To bad! Go away." Snarled Kyo back as he slowly began to enter Tohru, his body straining for release once more.

"Orange Top…" Arisa began, but stopped red faced when she heard a lusty moan come through the door, and it was definitely a feminine voice.

"Oh my god…" growled Arisa as she walked away hurriedly.

"That was mean," gasped Tohru as Kyo hit a sweet spot within her.

"I don't care at the moment."

"Neither do I." She replied on a moan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**1 hour later**

Tohru bustled around the kitchen a satisfied smile on her face as she cooked lunch. Kyo sat at the table a smug grin plastered on his face, his eyes never left her form as she moved about. Finally when Tohru had every thing on the table she called everyone to lunch.

Yuki was the first to come in, and he could only roll his eyes at the look on Kyo's face as he made his way to his spot. Arisa was next along with the rest of the Zodiac who had arrived some time during the night.

"So when do you plan on having the wedding?" asked Hana quietly her steady gaze on Kyo.

"As soon as possible." Kyo replied evenly as he brought his chopsticks to his mouth.

"Maybe the end of the month," Tohru said quietly. "Although I haven't talked it over with Kyo yet."

"Tohru I don't care when as long as it's not to long."

"Then leave the getting of the church and priest to me!" smiled Shigure happily.

"And I shall Ayame Soma shall make the dress!" cried Ayame exuberantly.

"As long as it's appropriate!" snarled Yuki at his brother, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Actually I was thinking of getting Tohru's idea on the dress!" Ayame replied looking highly affronted.

"But who will give her away?" demanded Arisa with a sniffle.

"I will!" replied Yuki, Hatori, and Momitchi together.

"Well this posses a dilemma," said a quiet voice from the back.

"Why do you say that Kureno?"

"Can three people give the girl away?" he asked looking skeptical.

"What are you thinking Tohru?" asked Kyo, he knew that thoughtful look on her face.

"Well they can all three walk me down the isle…. Although it is a bit unconventional."

"How?"

"Yuki and Hatori can be on each side of me and Momitchi can lead the way down the isle." Tohru explained blushing slightly.

"That is a good idea."

"Who do you want as your bridesmaids?" asked Hana quietly as she took a pencil from the table and began to write the plans on a sheet of paper she had found.

"Arisa, you, Rin, and Kagura." Tohru replied instantly.

"What about you Kyo, best man?" asked Hana as she scribbled down the names.

"I was thinking about Kureno actually." Kyo said somewhat hesitantly.

Tohru tuned to look at Kyo and smiled reassuringly.

"I was also thinking of Shigure and Ayame being my groomsmen."

"I would love to!" Shigure and Ayame said together both beaming.

"I would have thought that you would have asked Shishou to do that." Whispered Yuki quietly.

"Nah I just want him to see me get married." Kyo whispered back.

"Tohru you need to make a list of people you want to invite and get them to me, also let me know where you want to go for your honeymoon so we can get you a place." Hana said all business.

'I can't believe it, I'm getting married.' Tohru thought happily as she looked at all the faces around her.

"Tohru dear we will need to get together and discuss the dress!" Ayame said extravagantly.

"Thank you." Tohru said softly tears of joy glistened in her eyes.

"Tohru what's wrong?" asked Arisa concerned all thoughts of crying gone.

"I'm just so happy." She cried.

The others could only smile at her as she walked over to Kyo and sat down by him still crying tears of joy.

"Lets get this show on the road!" cried Arisa happily. 

**A/N:** Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update I had a bit of writers block until recently and I seem to be on a roll so maybe some chapters will be getting out soon! Anyways please, please review I need to know that I still have faithful readers that want me to continue the story because if I don't know why should I keep writing? I don't care how many reviews one is enough for me so just send me a review and make my day please. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Wedding**

Disclaimer: Once again I tell you that I don't own nor will ever own Fruits Basket in all its glory.

Warning: There shouldn't be any real warnings in this chapter this is mostly mushy gushy stuff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tohru come on!" yelled Ayame impatiently at the door as his foot tapped impatiently.

"I'm coming!" came the flustered reply from behind the dressing room door.

'Hmph I want to see my greatest creation yet, but she's taking so damn long!' Ayame snarled to himself his hands on his hips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"About Damn…" Ayame trailed off as he caught sight of the vision in white.

'My Kami, she's beautiful!" he thought in awe.

Tohru's dress was pure white and flowed about her body, yet clung to her curves. The skirt portion had small rhinestones scattered about on it causing her to glitter beautifully. The hem had embroidered pink roses upon it giving it a delicate look.

The bodice was decorated with small rose-colored pearls that came together to form a large pink rose upon her chest. Her neck was decorated with a simple gold heart shaped locket that her mother had given her long ago. The sleeves lay off the shoulders slightly and showed off her creamy white shoulders. A sheer veil covered her face and embroidered upon it were small green leaves. It was held in place by a sparkling tiara. Her hair was put up elegantly except for the two strands that framed her face and were curled slightly. In her hands she held a amazing bouquet of blue roses.

"Tohru, you look amazing!" cried Arisa from behind the speechless Ayame.

"Yes you do!" cried Ayame at last after finally being startled out of him gaping.

"Thank you. You look good to you know." Said Tohru shyly.

"Thanks although I don't think that pink is my color." Hana said softly from her position behind Ayame.

The whole group had been shocked when Tohru had said that she wanted her bridesmaids to wear pink, especially when Hana wore nothing but black. They had expected that she would argue but she didn't. She just sighed, and went about her way in planning the wedding although none of them had missed the disgust in her face when she had seen the fluffy, puffy dress that Tohru had picked out.

"Ayame!" called a masculine voice from down the hallway, "Its time!"

"Coming Hatori!" Ayame called back exasperatedly.

'How am I supposed to know what to fix and what not to fix if I don't see the bride for more than ten seconds?' sighed Ayame silently, 'then again I don't think anything needs to be fixed at all.'

Ayame smiled down at Tohru his eyes filled with pride and not just a little bit of brotherly love. He tenderly lifted her face towards his and nodded happily at her light blush.

"You look amazing," he said softly, "Kyo doesn't know what kind of treasure he has."

"Oh no," stammered Tohru, "he is the greatest gift that I could ever ask for!"

"I don't know about that!" Yuki said amusedly from the door way behind his brother.

"Ayame, Kyo is waiting on you. You better hurry." Ordered Yuki imperiously as he glared at his brother.

"Fine, I'm going." Ayame replied as he flounced out of the room indigently.

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes at his brothers flamboyant exit.

"Let me make sure that he makes it at least half way there." Yuki said with a sigh.

Tohru nodded and waited until Yuki was out of sight before she walked over to the window that looked over the church courtyard. She looked up at the bright blue sky tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her mother.

'I hope that you're watching mom,' she thought sadly as she stared up at the bright sun light dappled sky.

This was how Yuki found her as he silently walked back inside. The sunlight made her even more beautiful, it seemed as though the sun was trying to infuse itself within the girl and make her glow even more beautifully. At least that's how it seemed to Yuki.

"Thinking of your mother?" asked Yuki hesitantly, as he saw the familiar expression on her face.  
"Yeah," replied Tohru as she turned to face him. "I was hoping that she was watching all this, both her and dad."

"She is, look how beautiful it is," Yuki replied softly. "She is very happy that you have found the one for you."

"I know," she said sadly, "I feel it here." She said as she raised her hand to her heart.

"Come on it's almost time to go," came Hatori's deep baritone voice from the doorway. "The bridesmaids are about to go in, then the four of us."

"Coming Hatori," Tohru said shyly.

"Where is the rabbit?" asked Yuki as he strained to see over Hatori's broad shoulder.

"He's waiting for us in front of the sanctuary."

Yuki nodded as he offered his arm for Tohru to take, and smiled when she gently placed her arm on his. Hatori moved to her other side and did the same. Once Tohru was securely between the two men, they began making their way towards the sanctuary. They reached the heavy doors right as they closed behind the last bridesmaid, which happened to be Hana on the arm of Shishou (sp?).

'Kyo isn't going to like that arrangement!' snickered Tohru to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Momitchi from his place in front of the doors.

"Just laughing at the last couple that went through."

"Oh you mean Hana and Shishou?" grinned Momitchi mischievously.

"Did you have something to do with that?" asked Tohru with a smile on her face.

Momitchi just grinned and nodded his blonde head delightfully.

"I figured Kyo would need something to get his mind of his worries, and that seemed to be the perfect thing," smiled Momitchi, "plus both parties were willing enough!"

'You rotten little rabbit! You know just what to do to get under Kyo's skin!' she thought amusedly.

Suddenly the music began and the butterflies that she had thought that she had banished returned and brought a few friends with them. Tohru took a deep breath and clutched her bouquet tightly in her hands. Momitchi threw open the doors and began to lead them inside his head held high as he walked in time to the music.

Tohru caught sight of her groom and all thoughts went out the proverbial window. Kyo was in black tux with a white vest and black tie that clashed beautifully with his flaming hair. His maroon colored eyes fixed hungrily on her and all she wanted to do was run into his arms and run her fingers through his somewhat tamed hair.

'He is so handsome, I wonder if Dad looked anything like this man here?' she wondered to herself.

As they reached the alter her eyes never left Kyo's, the preachers words barely registered in her mind as he began the ceremony, that is until the preacher asked who would give her away.

"Who will give this woman away?" asked the preacher as he looked at the three skeptically.

"We all will." Hatori said firmly as his eyes pierced the preacher.

"You better take care of her Kyo," whispered Momitchi as he walked towards his seat.

"I wish you happiness," said Hatori as he placed the hand he held into Kyo's waiting hand and kissed Tohru in a fatherly way on her forehead.

"Don't hurt her," growled Yuki as he passed the hand that he held into Kyo's other hand.

Kyo's eyes flashed angrily at Yuki's words but held back due to the fact that Tohru squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Will you be alright?" asked Hatori as Yuki sat beside him, and the preacher began again.

"Yeah," replied Yuki softly his eyes never left the couple at the alter, "I look at her with him and I see something in both their eyes that will never be directed at me, or at least not from them."

"Do you have your own vows?" asked the preacher.

"Yes," replied Tohru quietly.

"Then please say them now."

"Kyo, In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Tohru said softly her voice soft but strong.

"Kyo do you have any vows of your own?" asked the preacher.

"I do but I don't think they will be nearly as good as hers." Kyo laughed.

"I Kyo Soma take you Tohru Honda to be my lawfully wedded wife, the mother of my children, my lover. I will be yours in times of need and in times of wealth, in times of sickness and health, in the happy times and in the sad times, in times of triumph and sorrow. I promise to cherish, love, comfort, protect, encourage, and stay with you for all eternity." Kyo said firmly, his voice carried over the room, his eyes never left hers.

"Do you have rings?"

"We do," replied Kyo as he motioned for Hiro to come forward.

"Tohru take the male ring and place it on the ring finger of Kyo's left finger." Instructed the preacher.

"Please repeat after me," said the preacher imperiously, which earned him a glare from Kyo.

"With this ring," started the preacher a little more kindly.

"With this ring,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," repeated Tohru obediently.

"For eternity." Finished the preacher.

"For eternity and beyond." Tohru finished as she blushed slightly.

"Now Kyo take the female ring and repeat after me,"

"With this ring,"

"With this ring," Kyo repeated, his baritone voice hitting places in Tohru that she didn't know she had.

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed,"

"For eternity." Finished the preacher happily.

"For eternity and beyond." Finished Kyo with a slight frown in the preachers direction.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said hastily.

Kyo gently reached up and lifted the sheer veil from Tohru's face and was taken aback by the sheer joy on her face. He leaned down and captured her mouth for a hot sweet kiss, and his heart felt like it would burst with joy. When it was over, they looked up and smiled joyously at the friends and family.

"I think that there is food to be had lets eat!" called Kyo happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At the reception:**

"Kyo did you see Akito here?" asked Tohru hesitantly. She knew that Kyo didn't want him here but she felt the need to invite the head of the family, for some reason she felt that it was necessary.

"No I didn't see him here and I am glad." Growled Kyo back.

Suddenly the doors opened and a tall male figure strode in. He was dressed in a black suit, his dark hair combed neatly. He seemed to be searching for someone as he surveyed the room, and then his eyes landed on the couple at the head of the table. He began to make his way towards the newly weds, his step indicated that he had a purpose and was determined to see it through.

"That is Akito!" whispered Tohru excitedly to Kyo, she had long since forgiven the man for what he had done to her, as was her nature.

"Great just what I didn't want!" growled Kyo angrily as he glared at the oncoming man. He had been denied his revenge when Tohru had told him that it would make her unhappy to see the man harmed, even if he was a evil bastard.

Akito came to a halt in front of the couple and much to their surprise he bowed before them.

"Tohru Honda Soma, I humbly come to ask for your forgiveness," Akito said solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tohru as she stood and walked around the table to stand in front of the bowing man.

"I want your forgiveness for all the horrible things that I have done to you and yours."

Tohru smiled and reached down to him, and gently took him by the arms, much to the displeasure of her husband. Akito looked up at her in shock, completely sure that she would shun him, as all others had.

"I forgave you long ago," she said softly to him, her eyes soft and loving.

"How can you? After what I did?" he demanded.

"I just can."

"Do you want to know how to free the rest of them?" asked Akito.

Tohru didn't even try to pretend not to know what he was talking about. "Yes."

"All you have to do is wish for it with all your heart, and have my permission which you already have."

"Why now?" demanded Kyo suspicious of Akito.

"She forgave the ultimate crime, and accepted me." He replied simply his eyes suspiciously wet.

"I can understand that." Kyo replied grudeingly.

Tohru smiled and closed her eyes as she let her mind wander to her dreams.

'I wish with all of my heart that the zodiac that I have come to love as my own family will be free so that they may know my children." She wished reverently.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled at what she found. All around her the zodiac spririts were leaving the bodies of her family. As she watched she saw all of the spirits wave good-bye to her as they flew off towards their home. She laughed when she saw the looks of disbelief and joy come across their faces, and squealed when they all converged on her and hugged her.

"Thank you Tohru!" they all cried.

'Life is going to be so much more interesting now,' she thought happily as she hugged them all.

The end.

A/N: I think this will be the end of this story, although I may add a epilog (sp?). I know that it was really sudden but it just kind of came to me and that's how I wanted to end it. I am working on another story but I'm not sure if I'm getting any where. But I hope you like this and keep a look out for a epilog. Also let me know if you want a sequel, thanks.

Fangsoffury08


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilog**

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Fruba or any of its characters. All that I own is the plot and any other characters that I decide to make up in the recesses of my mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru sighed happily as she shifted a small bundle in her arms and turned to watch her husband go through his daily exercises. She smiled as she watched her husbands lean, muscular body go through the punches and kicks that his daily training called for, her mind on the past and the future.

Akito had decided to leave the Soma family and go out on his own, to try and find in a woman the same thing that Kyo had found in Tohru, or so he said. Kyo thought that it was good he was gone and had fussed when Tohru had wanted to go and say good-bye to the former head of the Soma family. Akito had also formally passed his title down to Hatori as head of the Soma family and Hatori had accepted it with grace and finesse.

Tohru gasped as she felt the small bundle in her arms stretch and she suddenly felt the heaviness in her breast. She gently uncovered her daughters head and smiled down at the tiny infant. Kyo had stopped training when he heard Tohru gasp and had turned to see what was wrong, but found himself smiling at the sight of his wife letting her breast out to feed their hungry daughter. He slowly made his way over to his women and crouched down beside the pair his eyes soft with love and pride. He reached out gently and rubbed a tender finger down his daughters soft cheek as his other hand stroked Tohru's hair.

"Chiyoko sounds just like a cat," Tohru sniggered as her daughter began to purr happily.

"That she does," Kyo agreed proudly.

"Kyo thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For loving me and never turning away from me." Tohru answered.

"You paid a heavy price to be with me and free the others, I figure its time that you finally had the easy life you deserve." Kyo said as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"I love you, and always will through out eternity." Tohru said as she smiled up at her husband and renewed her wedding vows.

"I love you to, and always will through out eternity." Kyo answered as he smiled at his daughter and wife proudly.

'I guess even the cat out of the zodiac can have a happy ending.' He thought to himself.

**A/N:** I can't believe that this story is over already! I loved writing this story and it is the first one that I have ever fully completed and I am so proud of it. Thank you to all of my faithful readers and I hope to see you on some of my other stories!


End file.
